


When Midnight Calls

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam are asked to help on a case, by Dean's friend Michael. Once they get involved, they soon learn that some secrets, and their feelings can be deadly.





	1. Chapter 1 Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

WHEN MIDNIGHT CALLS

 

CHAPTER ONE

OVERDRIVE

 

 

Sara walked back to her desk with the file. She had just been given another lecture from the chief. 

 

Apparently she hadn’t been making enough progress on the Johnston case.

 

But she couldn’t do everything at once. She had a stack of files sitting on her desk, all were open cases. She had been spending too many hours already behind that damn desk, she wanted a break, but that wasn’t likely to happen, not now she had just been told to double her efforts on finding Larissa Johnston.

 

Larissa was only 17 years old, and while on a night out with friends, she had been ‘kidnapped‘. Now ordinarily this would have been treated as a typical missing person’s case, but they had gone into overdrive on this one, after learning that the way she had been taken, was very similar to the way the last three had been abducted.

 

And it was up to them to find her, to make sure she didn’t end up with the same fate as the other girls.

 

Sara pulled her chair out and slumped down. Cursing under her breath, she kicked at the back of the desk.

 

~~~

 

She closed her eyes, wanting to take a minute to collect her thoughts. She could still hear the voices of her colleagues, and their footsteps on the carpet as they moved around the room.

 

She felt something bump her chair, and when she opened her eyes, there was a young girl standing before her.

 

The girl didn’t say anything, she just fixed her eyes on Sara.

 

Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, there was something about that girl that made her skin crawl.

 

Finally the girl spoke up. “Hello Sara.”

 

Sara sat up a little straighter in her chair. There was a definite creep factor lingering in the air.

 

“Hello, can I help you with something?” Sara replied.

 

The girl held out her hand. “I need you to see.”

 

Sara wasn’t sure what was going on. This was all so weird, so confusing. But her curiosity got the best of her.

 

She stood up from the desk and walked around to the girl, taking her hand, she let herself be lead out of the room. They walked in the hallway, leading to the stairs.

 

“What’s going on here, where are you taking me?” Sara questioned her.

 

The girl turned to look at her. “I need to show.”

 

Sara’s attention focused back to the hallway, except they were no longer in the hallway.

 

She let go of the girl’s hand, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

 

“What the hell is?” Sara called out.

 

She watched as the shadows shifted and two forms appeared, a man was crouching over a body which was lying on the cold concrete floor. He was holding his left hand over her chest, a strange faint blue light visible from his fingertips. Sara tilted her head up when she heard footsteps approaching, there was another man, his face hidden in shadow, but she could tell that he was watching them, not just the man and girl on the alley floor, but looking directly at Sara.

 

Slowly he walked closer to her, he was now so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

 

They stayed like this for what seemed like the longest time, then suddenly she heard her name being called out. “Sara, Sara.”

 

Sara opened her eyes and was startled to see Benjamin to standing in front of her desk.

 

“Wow, good to see that you’re in one of you happy moods.” Benjamin said, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

 

Sara sat up, she wasn’t sure what just happened, confusion ruled her mind. “What happened?”

 

Benjamin just looked at her. “Sara are you ok?”

 

This time she had a look of annoyance in her eyes. “What do you want?”

 

“Just got a call, we’re heading out.” he explained.

 

Sara sighed heavily. She was hoping to get a least a few minutes of peace, she wanted that time to collect her thoughts, and to dream about going home, taking a long hot shower and crawling into bed. But it wasn’t that she had dreamed of, she wasn’t sure what she had just dreamed.

 

She pulled herself up out of the chair and grabbed her badge and gun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Benjamin parked the car and two climbed out. Slowly walking over to where the two officers were standing.

 

“What have we got?” Benjamin inquired.

 

“A couple of kids stumbled upon this about an hour ago.” the first officer explained. “Think it might be right up your alley.”

 

Benjamin crouched down, inspecting the body.

 

Sara stood behind him, waiting to get confirmation that she was another to add to the list. Then she suddenly remembered the dream she had had, she couldn’t warp her mind around it, it made no sense, she finally came to the conclusion that she had been at work for to long, the memories of the cases flooding her mind.

 

When Benjamin turned to face her, he shook his head.

 

Well that was something, she thought to herself, then immediately felt guilty, this poor girl hadn’t been killed by him, but she was still dead.

 

“What do you think, a mugging gone bad?” the second officer suggested.

 

Sara spun around to face him. “Is that your professional opinion?”

 

The officer held up his hands in defense. “Just a comment.”

 

“Well don’t.” Sara snapped at him. “Has the coroner been called in?”

 

The officer nodded. “He’s on his way now.”

 

Benjamin stood up and joined Sara. “So she’s not our girl. I don’t know whether that’s a good sign, or a bad one.”

 

“Well for her parents, a good one.” Sara added.

 

They spent the next hour, searching the area, looking for any clues as to what happened, and talking to the two that found her.

 

Benjamin walked over to her.

 

“So back to the station?” Benjamin suggested.

 

Sara nodded. But just because they were going back to the station, didn’t mean her night was over. Now there was all that paperwork she loved so much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Michael paced back and forth. He had been waiting for almost an hour. His patience was starting to wear thin, he wasn’t sure he could stand much more of this.

 

He glanced down at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. He would give it ten more minutes, if he was still a no show, he was out of there.

 

Several minutes passed, and Michael heard his name being called. He spun around and saw the guy standing at the edge of the building. He was attempting to hide himself, and did a poor job of it.

 

Michael walked over to him. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” he hissed.

 

The guy lowered his gaze to the ground. “Damn what’s with the ‘tude?”

 

“What have you got for me?” Michael inquired. 

 

“Well, this one, went a little differently.” the man explained.

 

“What does that mean?” Michael questioned him.

 

“It means that it ain’t just me that’s gotta deal with this shit alright, my brother wasn’t so keen on the idea.” he explained.

 

“He’s not going to be a problem is he?” Michael wanted to know.

 

The guy shook his head, “Nah, I can talk him around.”

 

“So, you gonna tell me what’s what?” Michael repeated.

 

“Yeah, calm down, I’m getting there.” he replied.

 

He still didn’t say anything, and Michael was becoming impatient.

 

“Damn it, I don’t have all night, Dean.” Michael sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 Three Colors Blue

CHAPTER TWO

THREE COLORS BLUE

 

Dean pushed open the motel door. He stepped into the room, and listened for any sound of his brother.

 

When he thought the coast was clear he turned around and nodded. “You can come in now.”

 

Michael reluctantly stepped into the room. It was definitely not the type of accommodations he was used to, but he knew that right now, he couldn’t afford to be picky.

 

Michael walked over to one of the beds, there were a few items of clothing and a stack of papers, he pushed them aside and sat down.

 

“So where is he?” Michael asked. “Your brother?”

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Wouldn’t have a clue.”

 

“Does he do that often?” Michael wondered. “Just go of on his own?”

 

Dean just laughed. 

 

Michael looked up at him. He tried to remember why he got involved with Dean Winchester, and then it hit him, the exact moment, and he cringed, that had been 6 months ago, and he had yet to meet the brother, Sam. Of course he had heard all about him, not just from Dean, but from their father, John, who Michael had been working with for almost 6 months before that.

 

And how was it, that he had even met John. Well that was a much longer, stranger story, that would be told later.

 

“Ok, so how about we get started.” Michael suggested.

 

Dean nodded. “Sure, but I’m thinking that maybe this ain’t a supernatural problem, don’t you think it could just be a regular old fashioned serial killer?”

 

Michael just rolled his eyes. “Sure, we could look at that way, or we could not.”

 

Dean sat down in the chair he had pulled up towards the bed. He reached over to the table and picked up the book. The one that Michael had heard so much about, but hadn’t seen til now.

 

“Right, so you said you saw the guy, that he gave of a blue light?” Dean started.

 

Michael nodded. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

“Well something like that, isn’t gonna be helpful.” Dean added.

 

“Whatever, just look through the damn book.” Michael sighed.

 

Dean started flipping through the book. So far he hadn’t come across anything fitting Michael’s very vauge description.

 

“Ok, I’m gonna need more than just a blue light.” Dean spoke up.

 

“What else uh, a man, maybe 6ft, dark hair, possibly a beard, or moustache, wore a dark colored coat, didn’t seem to be carrying a bag, or anything else for that matter, and the light.” Michael relayed.

 

“Ok so tell me, why do you think this is my kinda problem?” Dean inquired.

 

“Ok, did you miss the part about the blue light thing?” Michael snapped at him. “Cos the last time I checked, no human could do that.”

 

“Ok so when you talked to John, he didn’t tell you anything?” Dean wondered.

 

Michael shook his head, “No, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t know where John is.”

 

Dean nodded. “Right, I hear you.”

 

Both of them jumped a little when the door to the room opened, and someone stepped inside.

 

“Uh, what’s going on here?” he asked.

 

“You’re not the only one with things to do.” Dean answered. “What took you so long?”

 

“I told you I had something to take care of.” he replied.

 

Dean turned to face Michael, “You wanted to meet him, here he is.”

 

Michael stood up and walked over and stuck out his hand. “I’m Michael.”

 

Sam shook his hand, “Sam.”

 

Michael walked back over and sat down on the bed again.

 

Sam faced his brother, and raised an eyebrow. “Really, him?”

 

Dean returned the look with one of his own, and a sharp “Shut up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was almost midnight, and the two friends walked down main street. The taller of the two, had wanted to call a cab, but the second one had made a comment, that was confusing to say the least, and it was agreed, or so he thought, that they would walk.

 

They both heard it at the same time, the shrill scream of someone who was clearly terrified. At first they had decided to not get involved, to just ignore it, but when someone in an immense hurry almost crashed into them, running from the direction of the scream, they thought the better of it and decided to check it out.

 

The alley was dark, and crowded, there were at least 4 dumpsters lined up against the far wall, and the other side was littered with trash cans and broken crates.

 

The taller one inched further along the alley, while the other stayed behind, not really wanting to get involved.

 

He hadn’t gone very far, when he came upon a junction of sorts, another smaller even darker alley creeping of to the left. His first thought was to turn around and run, but something about the place, caught his curiosity, and he slowly made his way down.

 

There was no light in the alley, and he could barely see two feet in front of him, despite his better judgement, he continued going forward.

 

He kicked something with his foot, and felt himself falling. He hit the ground hard, he had tried to put his arm out to stop the fall, but without success. Moments later a faint blue light appeared in front of him. He couldn’t see its source, just the light, and it started growing stronger.

 

Still trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, he felt someone grab him around the ankle, and he was being pulled back down the alley.

 

The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by strong blue light.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was well into the night, when Sam finally decided he had had enough and crawled onto his bed. He rested his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

 

He had hoped to get some sleep, but that wasn’t sure that was likely to happen, not with Dean and Michael rustling newspapers and sitting at the desk, typing away on the computer.

 

 

He could feel himself drifting off, and that’s when the dream started. He was standing in an alley, several feet in front of him, was a man, kneeling on the dirty floor. He was leaning over a body. Sam noticed it straight away, a faint blue light, then he saw her, the woman with the auburn hair, she was staring straight at him. He didn’t know her, but he knew her name, Sara, he didn’t know how he knew that.

 

The man who had until moments ago, been leaning over the body on the ground, now appeared behind Sara, he ran his hand, without touching her, down her arm, and back up to her throat. His hand lingered there for a few moments, then he faded into nothingness. Moments later, Sara also disappeared.

 

Sam felt something hit his arm, then he felt it again. 

 

 

“Sam, Sam.” Dean called out.

 

Still Sam just lay there, not moving.

 

“Does he always do that?” Michael asked.

 

Dean tilted his head to look at Michael, “Only lately.”

 

Dean leant down again, punching Sam on the arm. “Sam, wake up.”

 

Sam stirred lightly, “Sara.”

 

“What did you say?” Dean asked him. He shook Sam again trying to wake him. Dean jumped backwards when Sam suddenly sat up, clutching at his neck, almost like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Michael questioned.

 

Dean just stood there, he had no idea what was going on.


End file.
